Semiconductor products typically employ field effect transistor devices as switching elements within both logic circuits and memory circuits. Field effect transistor devices are desirable since they are readily fabricated as complementary doped pairs that provide for generally reduced power consumption within a semiconductor product.
Although prevalent within semiconductor products, the fabrication and use of complementary metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor devices is nonetheless not entirely without problems. In particular, in order to achieve enhanced performance within complementary metal oxide semiconductor products, it is often desirable to match a work function of each gate electrode within a complementary metal oxide semiconductor product with respect to a pair of channel regions within the complementary metal oxide semiconductor product.
Although the rationale for such gate to channel performance matching is readily conceptually understood, it is nonetheless not necessarily readily achievable. Thus, the invention is directed towards efficiently forming a pair of gate electrodes within a pair of complementary metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor devices with differing work functions.